Evangelion Days
by DarkRivers
Summary: Follow the daily events of Evangelion through the eyes of Shu Sazanami, a young classmate of the Eva pilots. Through his eyes, you will witness the forging of unbreakable bonds between him and the pilots. As this is my own take on Evangelion, don't expect every key event to corrolate with canon events. I may incorporate fan desired events, so PM me if you have something in mind.
1. 1

**Evangelion Days**

_Tokyo 03. The most advanced city in the world as of 2015. This city is the site of our story. In the story of Neon Genesis Evangelion, we follow the life of an original character named Shu Sazanami who coincidentally attends the same school as Rei Ayanami. The time period in which this story begins is actually before Shinji Ikari arrives in Tokyo 03. The first story arc in Eva Days will revolve mainly around Shu's interactions with Rei Ayanami. Shu, who is a very kind and compassionate person, starts to help Rei develop a better understanding of emotions through his various interactions with her person. In addition, it should be known that at the start of this story it is considered a time of "peace". This is the case because as of the start of this story, the last time there had been an Angel presence on Earth was 2nd Impact..._

My name is Shu Sazanami... I am used to not being the center of attention. It's not that I am "unpopular" or "uncool", I just don't stand out like the other kids. I'm not too good at sports, nor am I that smart in academics. I guess it would be sufficient to say that I'm just an average teenage boy growing up in one of the most technologically advanced cities in the world. Tokyo 03. Life in the city is good. The economy is good and people are always out and about. Huh?

"Sazanami-kun..." A soft voice was calling my name. A voice that could belong to an angel.

"Sazanami-kuuun..." The voice spoke again, this time sounding slightly frustrated. I wonder if I did anything to her?

I opened my eyes slowly, squinting. The morning sun light shined brightly into my bedroom. Rubbing them slightly, I opened them fully.

"It's about time, Sazanami-kun! I thought you'd never wake up..."

The girl who was so kind to come to my room and wake me up every single morning was Kokoro Oboro. Kokoro was soft spoken, extremely well mannered, and had a heart larger than anyone I've ever met in my life. We're childhood friends, and have been attending the same schools since as far back as I can remember.

"Oh... Good morning, Kokoro... I'm going back to bed..."

"No, please don't, Sazanami-kun! We're already cutting it super close as is!"

Okay, I was really kidding. I wasn't exactly going to go back to sleep. I mean, if I really did that Kokoro would start to cry. I'd have to be some kind of punk to make a cute girl like her cry, so I decided to get up. Removing the covers from my body, I slid out of my comfortable bed and stood up next to it.

"S-s-s-suzanami-kun?" Kokoro's face was extremely flushed, almost as red as a tomato.

"Is something wrong, Kokoro? Are you feeling sick?" I asked, I mean, it's only polite. She really looked like something was really bothering her.

"...c-clothes..." She managed to squeak a single word from her mouth. She said "Clothes"? Now, before you start accusing me of purposely sleeping naked because I know that Kokoro will wake me up every morning – stop it. I swear, I have no idea why I wasn't wearing any clothes on this particular given morning... so you people thinking I'm some sort of pervert can perish the thought!

"Clothes...? AH!" I screamed, realizing that I was standing in my birthday suit in front of my childhood friend who also happened to be a girl.

After that rather embarrassing situation, I had gotten dressed in my usual school uniform. Wearing a white button up short sleeved shirt and black pants, it was a simple uniform but a uniform all the same. Kokoro wore the matching vest and skirt to go along with a white button up shirt. The girls' uniform each possessed a different color ribbon to identify their current grade. As Kokoro was 8th grade, she wore the red ribbon. I just had a pin that I had to place in my collar to identify my year...at least I didn't have to wear a stupid ribbon...

The routinely route to school was always the same. After leaving my parents house, we would head for the nearest subway terminal. Boarding the subway train, it only took about twelve minutes to reach the closest terminal to Tokyo 03 junior high. From there it was only about a five minute walk to school.

The subway ride was usually without change and what I mean by that was the people boarding the subway train at the same time we were usually consisted of the same people, give or take a few anomalies. It was always interesting to see all the different sorts of people compacted into such a small area. This way, you could learn more about them.

Ok, so I'm a people watcher...sue me... Anyway, there is one person in particular whom interests me like no one else. Coincidentally, this person is also a classmate of mine. Her name was Rei Ayanami. She had shorter blue hair and crimson red eyes. I would guess she was an albino, but her features don't exactly match up one hundred percent.

"The jury is still out on that one...", I muttered softly enough to where I figured no one would overhear...

"Sazanami-kun?"

Damn. She must have overheard me.

"Yeah, Kokoro?"

"You know... How long have we known each other?"

_"What the hell?" _I remember thinking. I mean, surely she would know just how long we had known each other for...

"Uhh...well it was ever since I came here from Tokyo 02, right?"

"Yeah! I remember you made fun of me too!"

Shit. She still remembers that? I barely even remember anything from those days... Then again... maybe that was for the best... Anyway, I'm not going to talk about my past now even if you beg me so don't even ask!

"Probably... Ten years... I was four or five and I'm fifteen now. So about ten years..."

"Ten years? So it's our tin anniversary? Oh my God, this is amazing!" She exclaimed with much jubilation, at least, at first... It didn't take long for her to get really quiet. I didn't have to ask why, I mean, to her this was probably really important... yet I wasn't able to remember without really having to dig down to think deeply about it.

"Kokoro?" I figured I would break the uneasy silence.

Kokoro didn't respond with words, but somehow, I figured she was listening to me.

"I'm sorry..." I apologized, albeit a bit embarrassed, scratching the back of my head.

Suddenly, Kokoro broke into laughter. Of course at the time it really threw me off kilter. I couldn't figure her out at this given moment.

"Oh Sazanami-kun, it's okay. I didn't actually expect you to remember anyway!" She replied, sticking her tongue out at me. Thanks for having faith in me, Kokoro...

The remainder of the subway ride was pretty routine. Kokoro and I talked about various random topics until we arrived at the terminal that placed the school only a stones throw away. Once we arrived, we got off the subway at the terminal and footed it to school. I always enjoyed this short walk to school. As Kokoro and I walked side by side talking, in the corner of my eye, I could see Ayanami... Hey, it's not what you're thinking. It's not like I was in love with her or anything... I just... forget it, it's not important. Anyway, this walk to school after departing from the terminal was my favorite thing about the morning on a school day.

The morning that day progressed like any other. Quiet and normal without any problems. However, on that particular day, what the afternoon brought was anything but quiet and normal...

During our lunch session, I was eating lunch with Kokoro as well as a few of her friends. I suppose I should introduce them. Sitting to Kokoro's left was the Class Rep, Hikari Horaki. She never gave me a hard time, but boy did she ever seem to have fits whenever Toji Suzuhara was involved... at the time, I had no idea that it was actually because she was rather quite fond of him. Sitting to my right, across from Hikari, was Midori Shigeru. Midori wore round-framed glasses and enjoyed taking pictures of almost everything. Obviously, photography was her hobby. She was quite good at taking pictures too. Her crush on Kensuke Aida, who's a close friend of Toji's, would've been poetic considering she and Hikari are close friends and Kensuke and Toji are close friends... of course I was would've because...well...why the hell would anyone have a crush on Aida of all people? I just don't get nerdy chicks at all...then or now.

"Hey, Sazanami?" Midori had suddenly started to ask, "I heard the sweetest thing today."

"Yeah?" I replied with feigned interest. Honestly, I really didn't care what she had to say. Most of the time it was something completely ridiculous or utterly unimportant.

"I heard that it's your Tin Anniversary! Congratulations!" Midori congratulated me...of course, with her implication that Kokoro and I had been going out for 10 years now had drew the stares of everyone in the room... Thanks a lot, Midori, I should have broken your stupid camera and snapped your glasses in half...

"Yeah..." I halfheartedly replied. To be honest, Midori had this habit of always pissing me off. It's not like she intentionally tried to get under my skin, it just so happened to be the result of probably ninety percent of anything she said.

"Midoriiii... you promised you wouldn't make a scene of it!" Kokoro cried. It seemed she didn't like to be placed in the hot seat like this either. Because, while Midori sprung the question on me... Kokoro was immediately understood as being together with me as well... we were always together. Heh, yeah, come to think of it, Kokoro and I were always together...

"I'm sorry, Kokoro, but I just couldn't help it! I needed something really juicy to write about for the school paper."

"Oh my God! Midori, tell me you didn't! You didn't write an entire article in the school newspaper about Sazanami-kun and I, did you?"

"Well..." Midori replied with an impish smile. That witch..., I couldn't believe she would actually go to such lengths to publish an article in the school paper. You think she could have picked a more...less embarrassing topic? No, not Midori, she wasn't happy until she pissed off at least a few people...

"Dammit, Midori," I started, "You can't just go playing games like that! You didn't even ask us for permission to publish an article that was completely centered around us. That's gotta be against the law at least somewhere in this world!"

"Hey, now don't be getting all bent out of shape you two! I did it to show just how incredibly cute and beautiful your relationship is! You two should be thanking me!"

Honestly, I didn't think it was possible for a girl to be so damn clueless. But Midori managed to prove to me that it was indeed very much possible. And thanks to her the entire lunch period was filled with jeers and jokes from the remainder of the class directed at Kokoro and I. I swore I would exact my revenge on Midori one day... more on that later.

After school had ended, Kokoro went with Hikari to attend a student council meeting. While she did that, I would always wait around the school for her until the meeting had concluded. Kokoro liked walking home with me, and I didn't exactly mind waiting, so it worked out well. On this particular day, while I was waiting for Kokoro to finish up with her student council meeting, I noticed Rei Ayanami was sitting at her desk looking out the window. She was looking out into the orange colored sky of dawn. A little bored, I decided I'd muster up some courage to talk to her. I won't lie, I was always enraptured by her. There was something enigmatic and mysterious about her that simply captivated me. I wouldn't call it "love" or "lust" or anything like that. I think I was just really intrigued by her.

"Nice day outside, isn't it?"

"..."

Well, ANY reply would've been nice. She didn't exactly have to ignore me... But I was pretty persistent back then, so I tried again.

"You know, while the entire class was ganging up making fun of Kokoro and I, you didn't. Thanks."

"...What are you thanking me for?"

"You know, for not joining in and making things even more difficult for us. I appreciate it."

"...Is that so? In that case, I guess I should say... You're welcome."

I can't say I expected much, but hearing her say such kind words without a hint of emotion just made me feel sad. It was as if she didn't truly understand the meaning of the words she was using. As if she was just reciting the 'correct words', to formulate a response that was most 'befitting' the current situation... so, I persisted to keep on trying to converse with her.

"So... The Yomiuri Giants have a game tonight... Kokoro and I have tickets, a few extra too. You want to come?"

"No," she refused almost immediately. Damn, she could have at least feigned interest for a few moments before turning me down...

"Sorry, but could it be that you don't like me?"

"...It is not that, Sazanami. It is just that I am unable to attend the Yomiuri Giants and Tokyo Yakult Swallows due to obligations that I have to see to after school."

Well, she could have said "Sorry, I have plans" or something normal like that... Then again, Rei Ayanami wasn't exactly your A-typical girl. Seeing as she had plans, I decided not to press her further about hanging out. I smiled as I took a seat at the desk in front of her's and looked out the window as well. The dawn skyline was quite beautiful. The bright yellowish red sky was captivating. Truth be told, I enjoyed this time of day the most. It was still light out, but signs of the days eventual end were also apparent. It's sort of like the end of a cycle. Well, not sort of, it really is. The Sun rises in the daytime and sets in the evening. Despite this being a repeating never ending cycle, it still interests me.

"Ayanami."

"...Yes, Sazanami?"

"...What are you thinking about?"

"..."

I didn't exactly expect her to answer me, it's not exactly like we were on the best of friends terms where I could expect to hear an answer to such a question. Noticing that it was about time for Kokoro to get out of the student council meeting, I slung my school bag over my shoulder and started for the classroom doorway...that was when I heard it.

"Bonds...Sazanami... I am thinking about... Bonds..."

"Bonds?"

"Yes, bonds... Sazanami, do you know what it is like to forge a 'bond' with someone?"

Whoa, this shit was deep. I didn't think for a second that she would actually respond to me, let alone respond with an inquiry regarding what it was she was thinking about. I mean, how would you react when some mysterious girl you barely knew suddenly asked you about forging bonds with someone? One thing was for sure, I had no idea how I was going to answer her. I mean, I barely understood what it meant to forge a bond myself, just how could I answer her question if I myself hardly even knew? I wondered, did she always think about such complicated things? Just what sort of life did she lead out of school? Come to think of it, school and the subway ride there were the only times I was privy to see Rei Ayanami. Other than that... I had no idea what she was like outside of school. I had no idea what it was she enjoyed or what it was that she disliked. Rei Ayanami was truly a mystery to me... a mystery that I really wanted to solve. Come to think of it, aside from Kokoro, I don't think I ever found myself this drawn to someone. At the time I couldn't explain what the feeling was. Like I said, I didn't think it 'love' or anything like that...but then again, at that time, I myself didn't even know what love even was. I didn't tell you, my 'parents' with whom I live are not my real parents. I was adopted when I was about four years old. I didn't remember much about my birth parents, but I did remember times of incomparable sadness when I was with them...they were not good to me, nor did they 'love' me. So how the hell is someone who hasn't even ever experienced love from his birth parents even capable of understanding what it takes to forge a bond with someone...so I didn't bother to even answer. I didn't give a single reply to Rei Ayanami... I simply walked out of the classroom so that I could meet with Kokoro and go on home. Perhaps that wasn't the best thing I could have done and perhaps if I could do things differently, I would've never left like that. But that's not how things are, we have to live with what we have done. So do I, and so do you. I am Shu Sazanami, and this is my story of the times I spent with the people who were responsible for saving the world: Rei Ayanami, Shinji Ikari, Asuka Langley Shikinami, and Mari Makinami...

**Next time on Eva Days...**

_ Kokoro and I decided to attend a baseball game. There we met up with some fellow classmates of ours, Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida. Later that night, I decided to follow up on some information I had obtained from the class rep, Hikari Horaki. I decided to see Rei Ayanami at her residence that night. I'll never forget what I had seen that night... nobody should live in the conditions that she did. Just where were her parents? Where were her...things? I hated what I saw... because from that moment onward is when I started involving myself in her life. As to if that was a good or bad thing... I'll leave that for you to decide. Next time on Eva Days... Home is where the Heart is..._


	2. 2 Home is where the Heart is

**Evangelion Days**

_Home is where the Heart is_

Kokoro had gotten out of her student council meeting. Together, just like always, we walked together out of the school...hey, not hand in hand or anything... just together, don't get any funny ideas...

"Hey, Sazanami-kun?" Kokoro asked, looking up at me, "Did you ask anyone else if they wanted to come along to the baseball game tonight?"

"Actually, yeah, I did... but she said she was busy and couldn't make it."

"Really? Who did you ask?"

"Rei Ayanami."

"Aww, I actually was kind of hoping she would've said yes. She and I don't get to talk much. She's not exactly very talkative, as I'm sure you've noticed. But, I just wish I could have more time to talk with her. There's not really a lot of time during the school day and aside from the subway ride here... well, I don't see her at all outside of school."

Yeah, so it was the same for Kokoro as well. Well, at least for now we could head to the Tokyo Dome – the home of the Yomiuri Giants. Aside from professional wrestling, baseball was Kokoro and my favorite sport to watch live. If you thought the baseball games at the Tokyo Dome were exciting, you should really come out to see the professional wrestling events. But before we left, I told Kokoro to wait a moment and headed back inside the school to where the shoe lockers were located. As I figured, Hikari was still here and probably was just about ready to leave like we were. Heading towards the student council room, I met up with Hikari just as she was locking up.

"Ah!" Hikari screamed, immediately throwing her leg up in defense.

"Gaghhhh..." I slumped down to the grown in agony, as I had just been kicked in a place no man should ever be kicked in. Almost immediately, Hikari realized that it was me she had just punted south of the boarder. Kneeling down, she checked to see if I was alright...

"Sazanami! You idiot, I thought you were some molester pervert trying to take advantage of me!"

Well, ok, maybe she wasn't checking to see if I was alright, but I can dream can't I?

"...Hikari...that hurt..."

After regaining my senses, I was able to talk to Hikari about what I came back inside the school to talk to her about in the first place. I wanted to find out where Rei Ayanami lived, strictly for fellow classmate reasons only. In no way was I trying to get her address so I could spy on her or anything uncouth as that. What? Don't believe me? Fine, see if I care, either way, that's how it was. And, as I figured, Hikari wasn't exactly forthcoming with the information.

"Sazanami... You know I can't just give out classmates personal information without expressed permission? I could get in serious trouble if I were to just give you that!"

"Come on, Hikari, look it's not like I'm going to stalk her or anything. Actually, I'm worried about her. She doesn't talk much, and sometimes she comes in to school in bandages and has bruising on her face or arms... I just want to make sure no one is abusing her at home. You know, just looking out for a friend."

"Well... you do have a point. There were times Ayanami would come in looking worse for wear... Ok, you win. Wait right here, I'll be right back with her address." Hikari said right before she disappeared back into the student council room. It wasn't long before she returned, handing me a small three by five sized index card containing the address of Rei Ayanami.

"You can't tell anyone that I gave you this, okay?"

"Sure, and thanks a lot, Hikari. I didn't expect you to actually go out of your way to help me out."

"Well, you made a good point and you are Kokoro's friend... I guess it's the least I can do. But remember, you CAN'T tell anyone that I gave you this address!"

"Okay, okay! I got it, Hikari," I replied, putting my hands up in defense and motioning them to calm her rather nervous self.

"Good. Well, I'm locking up the student council room here and then I'm leaving the school. You should leave too, you shouldn't leave Kokoro waiting for too long."

"Yeah, okay, I'll be going. See you, Hikari." I waved as I was leaving. After leaving the hallway where the student council was located, I made my way though the shoe lockers and out the entrance/exit to the school where Kokoro was still waiting for me.

"Hey there, Kokoro, did you wait long?"

"What took you so long? I was starting to get worried! I feared the worst!"

I really didn't want to know what she meant by that, but still, I ended up asking her anyway. The reply I got was mildly perturbing.

"I was worried that one of the high school girls had made there way into our wing of the school and had taken advantage of you!"

Really, so that's WORSE than if I got jumped by a bunch of thugs and had gotten beat within an inch of my life? Sometimes I never could understand that girl...

"...No, actually I had thought I lost something. I ended up finding it."

"What did you lose?"

"Oh, nothing major, just some notes. I want to make sure I'm ready for Miss Takashiro's English test next week."

"Oh crap! I fell asleep during her lecture today and forgot to take notes! Sazanami-kun...help me out!"

"Haha, maybe if you ask really, really nicely."

"Boo! You're a meanie, Sazanami-kun!" Kokoro puffed her cheeks, a bit miffed at my teasing. Of course that was followed up by us both laughing. Even though, I lied to Kokoro, I was pretty sure she knew I was lying... still, despite that, she went along with my little rouse about the English cheat sheet.

First we stopped at my parent's house where I changed out of my school uniform into something a lot more comfortable: A Giants t-shirt and blue jeans. The Yomiuri Giants were my favorite baseball team of all time. They almost won the championship last year, had it not been for an arrant foul ball that one of our idiot fans leaned out and touched the ball deflecting it. It was a mirror image almost of the "Steve Bartman Incident" in the MLB in 2003. It was a travesty of justice. But anyway, this year was a new year and the Yomiuri Giants looked even better this year. Once I was changed and all set to go, we made our way to Kokoro's parents' house. The Oboro's were actually a really interesting sort, running their own business: A private detective agency. Kokoro's Father, Koji Oboro, was an odd fellow, but I liked him. He really cared about his daughter and took on all sorts of cases so that he could properly provide for her. Kokoro's Mother, Shizuha Oboro, helped Koji with the financial aspects of running his own business. A very close, tight nit family the Oboro's were. My adoptive parents were rarely ever home, but they were both lawyers, they were always working. I guess I couldn't complain too much, I lived practically alone in a rather large home...anyhow, as I was getting lost in my thoughts, Kokoro had changed her clothes...

"I'm ready, Sazanami-kun!"

"Hey! What the hell are you wearing?" I pointed in utter disgust. Kokoro was wearing the enemy uniform! She was wearing a Tokyo Yakult Swallows T-shirt! Blasphemy!

"Hey, this is my Papa's favorite team! And they're gonna beat the Giants! Nyah!"

Well, it clearly was on at this point. Feeling my usually confident self when it came down to a baseball game including my Yomiuri Giants, I decided to make things interesting. Naturally, I suggested we make a bet. However, I was actually quite surprised at how willing she was to bet me. You have to give her credit, she may be timid at times, but when she gets into something she gives it her all and can be quite stubborn. So the stakes of our bet was actually quite trivial, the winner gets treated for a whole day by the loser. Basically it meant a 'date'.

"Heh, don't be complaining to me when you don't have any money, I have expensive tastes I'll have you know" I replied with confidence.

"Papa told me there were going to win tonight, so I have confidence in Papa's judgment."

With that out of the way, it was off to the Tokyo Dome – my favorite place in all of Tokyo 03. After Second Impact, the original Tokyo Dome was destroyed along with most of Old Tokyo during the great flood that happened in tandem. When Tokyo 03 finished completion, they included an exact structural replica of the original Tokyo Dome updated with state of the art facilities. When we had arrived at the Tokyo Dome, we were met with two familiar faces: Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida.

"Well look who it is, it's Shu and Kokoro. I see yer both wearin' different colors, don't break up after the game." Toji replied matter-of-factually. Honestly, I have no idea how Kensuke puts up with this guy all the time. Speaking of Kensuke, he looked rather down in the dumps.

"What's the matter, Aida-san?" Kokoro, noticing as well, asked.

"They confiscated my camera..."

I can't believe he actually tried to bring his camera in here, the Tokyo Dome of all places. Doesn't he know that you can't record professional athletic events without approval from the League? In any case, Kensuke was camera recorder-less at least for the time being. This was probably for the best, because without his camera meant a much greater chance he won't make a complete ass out of himself.

The ball game was a very defensively played game. As a general rule, Japanese baseball is more about defense and field work than scoring ten or fifteen runs like they do in America. Sticking true to this form, we were looking at a 2 – 1 tie game deep into extra innings. At this point, I was getting really antsy, as were Toji and Kensuke. Kokoro, however, was simply having fun rooting on her Swallows. If the Giants weren't able to amass at least one run, it was all over. The Swallows had scored in the top of the 15th and after the change up, it was the Giants at bat in the bottom of the 15th with 2 outs, and the batter had a full count. The Giants were in a situation where bases were loaded, all they needed one run in to tie it, two in to win it. You could just hear the anxiety in the air, the crowd was buzzing. That's when it happened, the batter connected with the ball, breaking his bat in the process. The ball was a grounder but it was getting some distance along the foul line, just fair. As the third base runner started towards home plate, it appeared as if the tying run was a shoe in...however just a second before his finger tips touched home plate... the ball landed into the catchers glove and tagged home plate. The Giants had lost, the Swallows had won. As much as it pissed me off to see my team lose, looking over at Kokoro's gleaming face kinda made it feel not so bad at all. In a way...I didn't care at all that the Giants had just lost a ball game to the Swallows, I was just happy to see Kokoro so happy. After the game, Kokoro and I parted ways with Kensuke and Toji who were sticking around in an attempt to get Kensuke's confiscated camera recorder back. We wished them luck and went on our way.

"Hey, Sazanami-kun?" Kokoro asked me as I walked her home.

"Yeah, what is it, Kokoro?"

"How come you're not upset? Usually you get really, really mad when the Giants lose?"

"Well... actually, for some reason... tonight I just don't mind. It was a great game after all. There will" be many more chances for the Giants to win this year. And you were right, the Swallows won just as you said they would."

"Sazanami-kun, it was Papa that said they would win... not me. I don't know anything about sports."

"That's not true, you were very much into the game just as much as the guys and I were. You understand more than you think." I replied, putting my arm around her shoulder, "So, looks like I get to take you out tomorrow – my treat. That was the bet, right?"

Kokoro's cheeks were flushed, a bright red like that of a tomato. At first she didn't smile, she looked a bit surprised. At the time, I wasn't sure why... but looking back I know it was obvious why she reacted in such a way. After her brief look of bewilderment, she smiled brilliantly and giggled gleefully.

"Yeah! Tomorrow's a Saturday, so that means only a half day of school. We can spend the rest of the afternoon together. There's actually a few places I really want to check out that I've been meaning to but never got around to actually doing so."

"That's great, so tomorrow we will go. We'll go wherever you want to go. After all, I'm a man of my word. I lost fair and square."

Somehow, I got the feeling that she didn't want our 'going out' to be just because I lost a bet. But for now, that's what it was. It wasn't much farther before we arrived at her house.

"Do you want to come in for a drink before you go, Sazanami-kun?" Kokoro asked me, as soon as we had arrived.

"No, I think I'm alright, Kokoro."

"Okay...well, good night then, Sazanami-kun."

"Good night."

After saying "Good night" and Kokoro was safely inside her home with the porch light turned off, I pulled out the index card that Hikari had given me earlier – the one with Rei Ayanami's address information printed on it.

"Outskirts of Tokyo 03, Tokyo 02 huh?" I muttered to myself. This wasn't exactly the nicest part of town. Most of buildings there were decrepit, some scheduled for demolition years ago that never were demolished. To get there, I would have to walk. It was too late for me to catch public transportation, so I would have to make do with walking...

As I continued to walk, I was thanking my lucky stars. Reason being because of the full moon light. Outside of Tokyo 03, in this particular district of Tokyo 02, there weren't many working street lights making it extremely dark at night. Thanks to the illumination of the moon, I was able to continue trekking through towards Rei Ayanami's place of residence. Once I had finally arrived, I couldn't believe what I was looking at. The entire building looked like it should be condemned...

"Rei Ayanami...lives here?" I asked myself a loud. I just couldn't bring myself to believe it. I noticed that that the mail slot was stuck full of mail, giving off the notion that either she didn't read her mail or she hasn't been home for a quite some time... or Hikari gave me the wrong address... no, she wouldn't do that...

Mustering up the courage, I pressed the door bell buzzer and waited for a few moments. A few moments later, after no one answered the door, I pressed the buzzer again. Once again, there was no sign of life coming from this hole of an apartment. I looked at the name plate to the upper right of the door and sure enough it read "Rei Ayanami". Knocking lightly on the door, I called out Rei's name.

"Rei Ayanami. It's Shu Sazanami, from school. Are you home?"

No response. It was like talking to a wall. I started to get a little pissed off, there was no way I was making such a long walk here only to leave without finding anything out. In frustration I put my foot against the door which, in turn, caused it to open. It seemed that the locking mechanism wasn't in all the way or the door hadn't been shut properly. Nevertheless, I had just unintentionally broken into Rei Ayanami's apartment. Figuring I had made it this far, I ponied up and decided to enter the apartment. From the moment I walked inside, I instantly regretted it. There was no way that you would've gotten me to accept that this was acceptable living conditions for a 14 year old girl. There was no furniture in this apartment, it reminded me of a simple hospital room. There were used syringes in the trashcan's with bottles of various medications all stacked near the sink in the corner by a mirror. I didn't have any idea what all that was for, at the time, I feared she was on drugs or something. Kneeling down, I sifted through some of the garbage. Definitely she was injecting herself with some sort of drug... as to if it was a prescription or not... I had no way of knowing. One thing that was for sure was that Rei Ayanami was not here. I checked every room in the apartment to which none were occupied by Rei. Feeling I probably shouldn't be here if or when she gets back, I stood up and decided to leave the apartment...of course, once I stood up and turned around Rei Ayanami was standing in the door way simply staring back at me. Startled, I jumped up to my feet, ready to give some sort of half-ass explanation as to why I was there in the first place. However, much to my surprise, that wasn't even necessary. Once Rei had finished removing her shoes, she simply walked right past me without even asking me why I was even there to start with. That didn't set well with me, I mean, here I was breaking and entering into her apartment and she doesn't even seem to mind one bit.

"Wait just a minute..." I said, grabbing her arm as she passed by.

"What?" Rei asked me softly, her voice calm and crisp.

"Aren't you going to ask me why I'm even here?"

"It doesn't matter."

Those words... those were the words that set me off. How in the hell can a girl our age not even remotely care what so ever about the events that just transpired? Upset, I raised my voice a little bit.

"What do you mean, it doesn't matter? What if I was some sort of murderer or something?"

"You are not a murderer. You are Shu Sazanami, a classmate. You are not a murderer."

"That's not the point here, Ayanami! For Christ's sake, you have to lock your door whenever you leave your home. You do have a key to the lock on your door, right?"

"Yes."

"Then use it! You have to lock your doors all the time, do you understand? There's no telling what sort of riffraff will break in here if you don't."

Rei looked at me as if she was studying me, or perhaps thinking over the words I had just said. Looking into my eyes, reminding me of the word's she said to me earlier in the day...

_ Do you know what it is like to forge a 'bond' with someone?_

**Next time on Eva Days...**

_ Rei Ayanami didn't come to school today. After school Kokoro and I spent time together going to various different places of her choice. At times we would also meet up with Hikari and Midori as well as Toji and Kensuke throughout the day. I noticed that military activity around the city outskirts was starting to escalate. At the time, I didn't know if it was just mere military drills or if something big was going to happen. Of course, I had no way of knowing the magnitude of what was to come. Next time on Eva Days... A Calm before the Storm..._


	3. 3 A Calm before the Storm

**Evangelion Days**

_Calm before the Storm_

My head felt like it weighed a hundred pounds as it rested on the wooden surface that was my desk. It was Saturday morning, and somehow I managed to keep true to my morning routine with Kokoro and made it to school on time. As to staying up and attentive in class... forget about it. I didn't really care what the teacher had to say anyway, it's not like their bullshit explanation of what really happened during 2nd Impact matters to me. Besides, call me a conspiracy theorist, but you're not going to get me to believe that 2nd Impact had anything to do with a meteor. What really happened during 2nd Impact? C'mon even knowing what I know now, I still don't have a single clue as to what really happened during 2nd Impact.

"Sazanami."

My ears detected what sounded to be the sound of a human voice... and it was calling out my name. But really, I was exhausted and completely absent minded, responding didn't seem important at the time. So, I ignored the voice. It seemed practical enough.

"SAZANAMI!"

"AH!" I screamed, completely startled and awake at that point. I jumped to a standing position in response.

The teacher had her hands on her hips, apparently me sleeping in class wasn't a part of her itinerary. I could hear the laughter from my peers to my sides, behind me, as well as in front of me. I never understood why people find others misfortune so humorous... people suck.

"Sazanami, I do hope you're done with your dream. Now if you would like to tell me what you know about 2nd Impact?"

"Uhh... well you see there was this impact in 2000, when the Aliens ship landed on our planet. Since then they have hidden among us in slow preparation to take over the world."

What? That's more closer to the truth than the stupid Meteor story fabrication. Of course this landed me with a mountain of extra homework. Funny how my peers laughed at that too... yeah, really funny... I hate people...

Luckily, my pain would end as I only had to endure a half day of school. Classes were only a half day on Saturdays, leaving the rest of the day to do whatever our young hearts desired. As I recalled, I lost my bet with Kokoro, so we were to go out and enjoy the day together. I tried to talk to her earlier about where she wanted to go, but she couldn't give me a straight answer and then even went as far as to say, "Anywhere you want is fine"... C'mon, that doesn't help me! How am I supposed to base anything off of that? I have no idea where I want to go, I had thought this whole thing was about where Kokoro wanted to go. Now it's her day to decide where she wants to go and she can't make up a decision...

"Sazanami-kun?"

"Yes, Kokoro, what is it?"

"Umm... nothing"

Yes, that was the extent of our conversation while leaving the school during our way to the subway terminal. It was almost frustrating. Did I do something wrong? Why wouldn't she open up and talk to me like she always had? While a lot was running through my head in terms of my thought process, those questions were the most prevalent. As we sat on the subway train during the ride home, I figured I should try to spark some conversation.

"Hey... Rei wasn't at school today."

"Yeah... doesn't she tend to miss a few days every so often every month?"

"Seems that way."

"..."

"..."

Damn it! Perhaps I should think of a different approach, I thought. Wracking my brain over what I should bring up next, I sat with my arms crossed in deep contemplation as the remainder of the subway ride followed through until we arrived at our terminal closest to our homes. Naturally, I couldn't think of anything else to say, at least during that point. During our walk home, at this point 'breaking the ice' didn't seem like it was working, so I resorted to my last line of defense, 'point blanking her'.

"Hey, Kokoro." I started saying as I stopped walking.

"Y-yes, Sazanami-kun?" Kokoro responded, a little startled.

"What the hell is going on? You've barely said anything to me all day. Are you mad at me or something? Look, I know I shouldn't sleep during school, but I was really tired. I was out late last night and..."

"No! It's got nothing to do with you, Sazanami-kun!" Kokoro almost bull rushed me as she was at that point almost directly in my personal space. She had grabbed my hand in hers to emphasize her point.

"Well... okay," I said scratching the back of my head, "Then, if it's not me, what's going on? You're usually always chatting away about this, that, and the other... and today you've barely said a word to me let alone your friends Hikari or Midori."

"Um... Sazanami-kun... Is... is there anyone you like?"

"Huh?"

I was floored, I didn't have any idea why she would suddenly ask me that. I know what you all must be thinking, "It's so obvious why she's asking you that!". But, I just had never really looked at Kokoro as anything else but as my childhood friend. Sure, she was very cute and pretty. She had brown hair that was just over shoulder length, which naturally waved and slightly curled at the ends. She always wore a deep azure blue headband on top of her hair. Her eyes were a deep caramel brown. She wasn't really tall, but that was her charm. She always would turn down boys out right who would ask her out, so I never gave it a thought as to if she was even interested in anyone. Of course, I don't need you guys to tell me 'why' she always turned down those boys. It's because she was interested in someone already...and that someone was...

"No. Not really, I don't think about stuff like that."

Why did I say that? I don't know... I felt that if I said that, then it would make her feel better. Somehow, even then, deep inside I knew she was looking to see if I liked anyone else. If I said "no", then I would be giving her the answer she was looking for... or so I thought. After I said that, I saw tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"Hey, Kokoro, what's-" before I could finish the sentence she had taken off running. If she wasn't mad at me before, she probably was now. I couldn't stand around in contemplation, I had to go after her. It's not like she was exactly in the best state of mind. Knowing her, she would end up getting herself into some sort of trouble running off half-cocked like that. I broke out into a steady paced run, I shouldn't have even stood around for a few moments like I did. In the time I was busy thinking, Kokoro had managed to get out of my direct sight. Of course, whenever Kokoro was feeling sad or upset, there was always one place she would always go. And that's Lookout Point, the point where you can overlook the entirety of Tokyo 03. There were many times that Kokoro and I had overlooked and watched the buildings rise and lower into the Geo Front below. With those memories in mind, I headed towards Lookout Point...

When I had gotten there, it wasn't Kokoro that I seen, but there was a woman standing there. Not too far away was a really nice looking blue Renault Alpine A310. I walked up towards her, over looking Tokyo 03 below.

"Excuse me, Miss... have you seen a brunette teenage girl wearing a school uniform?"

"If you're looking for her, you just missed her. She's cute, is she your girlfriend?"

"N,no... we're childhood friends..."

I wasn't really startled by the topic of conversation more so was I startled by this woman's beauty. But I didn't have time to hang around here, if Kokoro wasn't here then I didn't need to be either. I started to turn to leave, but the woman stopped me and continued to talk.

"She said she was going to go to the park, I'm assuming...there," she pointed down towards the city below at the largest park located within, Southern Park.

That's right, more times than I could count have we spent time in Southern Park. It was the largest public park in Tokyo 03, and it was constructed by NERV – a government funded agency. We all in Tokyo 03 knew of NERV, but what we didn't know was what their 'real' role was in our city and nations defense.

"Thanks," I replied

"No problem, I'm Misato by the way, I had a talk with your 'girlfriend' Kokoro... try to treat her better alright?"

"I said before she's not—heh, okay, I get what you're saying," I said, "I'm Shu, it's nice to meet you Misato-san."

Nice woman, I think I had seen her up at Lookout Point before when Kokoro and I were there in the past... but I wasn't sure. Anyhow, I was off to Southern Park. If Kokoro was there, then I knew exactly where inside she would be.

Southern Park was constructed from the ground up completely by NERV. All the trees, wild life, all of it was imported from various parts of the world. The trees re-planted carefully in bi o-engineered soil to ensure continual long-lasting life. The ecosystem was set up so that all wild life would be able to flourish, including the proper food chain so that all life would be continually sustained. It was a modern marvel, and one of the must see places in Tokyo 03 for all tourists... not that we get much tourism in this day and age...

While I jogged through the park entrance, I couldn't help but notice all sorts of people who were picnicking throughout Southern Park. It really was something to behold. In a post-2nd Impact world, it really was wonderful to see people still surviving, living and enjoying life day by day. I only remembered stories of how life used to be before 2nd Impact. For me, this was all I knew...

"Kokoro... where are you?" I thought as I stopped to take a breather. When I had stopped, I noticed an umbrella in the distance. Surely it seemed odd, I mean, there wasn't any sign of rain. Yet someone had an umbrella on such a beautiful day. As I approached, I soon understood the purpose of the umbrella. Rei Ayanami, whom I hadn't seen at school earlier today, was holding an umbrella shielding the sun's rays from her fair skin. She was knelt down, looking down at something... from my distance I couldn't tell. It was heart warming to see her outside, even if I knew she couldn't be out for long without that umbrella. She must've noticed my presence, as eventually she looked up at me.

"Sazanami..."

"Ayanami, hey, have you seen Kokoro Oboro?"

"Oboro... yes, actually. She was just talking to me earlier."

"I see... how was she?"

"She was crying... I didn't know what I should do. Was it my fault?"

"No, it wasn't your fault, Ayanami. It was mine... I need to find her, do you know where she might have gone?"

"I believe...since the sun is beginning to set soon...she was going to head home."

"Home...is really far from here on foot...that's it-The Station! Thanks Ayanami!"

"...You're welcome."

I broke into a sprint, if I was fast enough, I knew I could catch Kokoro before the train arrived at the terminal. Looking at my watch, I knew I at least had twenty minutes or so before the next train arrival, considering that Kokoro had not arrived twenty minutes sooner and I was gaining ground on her that is...

I was right, she was there at the station. She was sitting down on the wooden bench, her school book bag rested on her thighs. It appeared as if she was waiting for the train to arrive, as I had surmised. Walking up to the bench, I was breathing pretty heavily. I wasn't exactly out of shape, but I wasn't a cross-country runner either. All that running had taken a toll on me. But still, I wasn't upset, I knew that this whole ordeal was because of me. And it was up to me to make it right again. Kokoro always seemed like she was really tough, not letting anything bother her... but I think, deep down, she always wanted someone to lean on. Why couldn't I of seen that? I was her friend since the beginning. I was there from when we were small, little kids who didn't know any better...and yet, I couldn't even realize it when things started to change between us. If I had paid more attention, I think I would've been able to see the signs that Kokoro had started to develop feelings for me. I felt like such an idiot, for not just making a girl cry, but for causing emotional pain to my best friend I ever had.

"Kokoro..."

"Sazanami-kun..."

Kokoro looked up at me, it seemed she was done crying, but her eyes still seemed a bit reddened. I walked up to her and looked down at her.

"...I'm sorry..."

"Huh?"

"I'm such an idiot..."

"S-sazanami-kun?"

"I want you to ask me that question again. Could you do that?"

"W-what question?"

"The one you asked me...before I had to chase you down across what if felt like one end of Tokyo 03 to the other."

"...Oh, 'that question'... Why do you want me to ask you again? I don't want to hear that answer again..."

"The answers changed. And not because I realized the answer I gave was inadequate or that it upset you... it's because I just realized it myself."

"...Sazanami-kun, please, you don't have to force yourself. You don't have to... say what I want to hear just to make me feel better..."

"But I'm not going to do that!" I didn't mean to raise my voice, but I didn't want this conversation to take the direction it seemed like it was going.

"...Sazanami-kun... is there anyone you like?"

"Yes, but up until now, I hadn't realized it. Out of all the girls in our school, I hadn't really found myself attracted to many of them. Many of them were 'fake', their character at school not true to their real character outside of school or at home. Many of them just wanted to be 'popular' or date the most popular guys, which didn't include me. Many of them wanted to changed the guys they started to date, and I didn't want to be changed by anyone. Then, I realized, I have this friend. Who has been by my side since the beginning. She's smart, funny, cute, and I have a blast each and every day I'm around her. Her name is... Kokoro Oboro..."

"Sazanami-kun..." She said my name with tears beginning to well up in her eyes yet again. I was seriously worried, had I said the wrong thing? Did I come on too heavy?

"Kokoro, I didn't mean-"

Before I could finish what I had started to say, she was crying against my chest. Very gently, I placed my arms around her in an embrace. She told me the reason she was crying wasn't because she was sad, yet because she had not been so happy in all her life...

"Liar..." I looked down at her with a soft smile.

"I'm serious, Sazanami-kun... I never thought you would ever notice. But, I thought I was happy with just being by your side. But... after yesterday, walking with you and when you put your arm around my shoulder... when I felt you touch me... I just knew I couldn't be just happy with just 'being by your side', I wanted to be your girlfriend."

"Kokoro... I should have noticed sooner..."

"No, it's not your fault."

"Sure it is, if it wasn't, I wouldn't of had to chase you all over town now would I?"

"Oh Sazanami-kun...Hey...this won't change anything will it?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and I... if we... become boyfriend and girlfriend...we'll still be friends, right?"

"Of course. We've been through a lot in these past ten years. I don't think there's anything that could get in between us now."

"Good." Kokoro said in reply with the most wonderful smile I think I had ever seen from her.

Afterwards, we stood there together at the station house still in our embrace. I'm not sure who made the first effort to break our embrace, but eventually we ended up sitting side by side on the bench. My right hand was clasped in with her left hand. We ended up talking, just like we would every morning on the route to school. However, even though this was our usual routine, it felt a little different now. It felt...right. I'm glad I met that nice woman, Misato, at Lookout Point, she pointed me in the right direction. And if it hadn't of been for Ayanami, perhaps I wouldn't of been able to catch up to Kokoro. I couldn't have rectified this situation on my own. Because I was offered the help of others and chose to rely on it, I was able to set things right with Kokoro. I can honestly say, this was probably one of the happiest days of my life. Taking my relationship with Kokoro from a long lasting friendship to that of now being my girlfriend... I was happy. But good things never last forever... Yes, this was truly the calm before the storm...

**Next time on Eva Days...**

_It was like a science fiction movie come to life. A giant wreaking havoc amidst out glorious city. The weapons of our military were rendered completely ineffective. But then a giant of it's likeness emerged from the Geo Front to fight it... Just what the hell was going on? What was our world coming to? Just what was this creature that had attacked us? Were there more coming? All I know, is I don't really care about any of that. I just want Kokoro to be happy. Even if the world goes to hell, I want Kokoro to be happy. Next time on Evangelion Days... Angels and Evangelions. _


End file.
